


But you're not

by fangirl_from_the_bookstore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eichen | Echo House, Episode: s05e16 Lie Ability, F/M, Hospital, Hurt Lydia Martin, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Ofc it's angst, Passing Out, Stydia, it is always angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_from_the_bookstore/pseuds/fangirl_from_the_bookstore
Summary: “Hey, Lydia, look at me! You're gonna make it. You are gonna be fine.” Stiles pulled her closer. He wasn't going to lose her, he couldn't bear it.Lydia looked at him and then the expression in her eyes changed from pain to shock. She looked at his ear and then back at him. “But you are not.”
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 71





	But you're not

**Author's Note:**

> After she said "but you are not" I expected sth bad is going to happen to Stiles, but he was fine, which was very confusing to me, because why would she say it then? So this here is my version of how I thought this scene could go
> 
> Enjoy!

Scott and Stiles were sprinting through the hallways of Eichen House. They could hear the loud footsteps of guards behind them, which only made them pick up their pace. Scott's breath was calm and steady, while Stiles tried very hard not to collapse.

“Scott, they are coming closer!” Stiles panted as they sprinted around another corner. An deafening scream made them both stop in their tracks. Scott swore he could feel the walls tremor in response. Stiles immediately pressed his hands tightly to his ears, but the scream was still piercing through his eardrums. Subconsciously he scrunched up his brows and clenched his jaw shut to focus on anything else than the numbing pain in his ears. Scott did the same, as it felt like someone was piercing his eardrums with hot knifes.

The scream didn't last long, but Scott could already feel the damage done to his ears and the tingle of his body trying to heal itself shortly afterwards. He looked over and saw Stiles hunched down with his hands tightly pressed to his ears, he was clearly in pain. Scott tried to listen for the guards, but he could not hear anything through the loud rushing of his blood in his ears.

Someone touched his shoulder and Stiles opened his eyes with a gasp. He wondered why tears escaped them and quickly wiped them away before he looked up. He could see Scott saying something, but he could only make out muffled sounds. Instead, a high-pitched ringing overplayed everything.

“What?” Stiles said slowly and massaged his ears. The ringing subsided a bit, but was still present in the background.

“We need to keep moving!” Scott pulled him upright and Stiles stumbled to his feet. Before he could do anything else, he collided with another body. He fell harshly to the floor and tried to stop the fall with his hands, but only partially managed to get his limbs working. This was going to leave some bruises. Great. More things that marked his body.

“What are you guys doing here?” Wait, he knew that voice. Stiles looked up and saw a distressed Lydia looking back at them. She looked horrible, all sweaty and ill-looking, but Stiles felt an insane rush of relief flood through him. Lydia was wearing a dirty bathrobe and Stiles wondered why.

“We came to rescue you.” Scott said with a smirk.

Lydia huffed out a laugh. “Oh...Thanks.”

Stiles dragged himself upright and the world spun out of focus for a few seconds. But he had no time to focus on that, because Scott said “Guards are coming!” and they were running again.

“Do you know a way out of here?” Lydia was out of breath. She must have been running for a while, too.

“Yeah, this way!” Scott yelled over his shoulder and picked up the pace. Stiles tried very hard to catch up to them, but for some reason his balance was all messed up. He tripped almost every second step and was a few metres behind them both. The only thing Stiles focused on right was the floor before him, he just followed them both mindlessly.

And then finally, after what felt like forever, they were running outside into the light. But they didn't stop. They had to get to the Jeep first. So Stiles regained his strength and continued sprinting after his friends.

“The Jeep is this way!” Scott sprinted ahead and Lydia and Stiles had trouble following him. Stiles turned around to see if the guards were still following them, which was a bad idea, because he stumbled and nearly lost his footing. He barely stopped himself from falling flat on his face and turned back around. A pounding headache started to form and hot pain pierced through his skull. They arrived at the Jeep and Stiles practically fell into it and then they were already speeding away with screeching tires. Scott could see three guards sprinting towards them in the rearview mirror, but luckily they distanced themselves very quickly from Eichen House.

Stiles was sitting in the backseat with Lydia next to her. Now that the chase was over, he noticed the piercing pain coming from his ears. Apparently Lydia was feeling the same, because when he looked over, she was tightly pressing her hands to her ears.

“Lydia, what is wrong?” Stiles shuffled closer to her and noticed the small drops of blood on her robe. His heartbeat quickened. “What did they do to you?!”

“Just drive!” She practically yelled at them before grunting in pain.

“Hey, Lydia, look at me! You're gonna make it. You are gonna be fine.” Stiles pulled her closer. He wasn't going to lose her, he couldn't bear it.

Lydia looked at him and then the expression in her eyes changed from pain to shock. She looked at his ear and then back at him. “But you are not.” It was only a whisper, but Scott turned around so quickly, that the car swayed a bit and he had to focus back on the street to not make them crash.

His glance met Stiles' in the rearview mirror, who was just so confused. What did Lydia mean with that? Lydia looked again to his ear and slowly Stiles reached up with is hand to see what she was looking at. His fingers touched something sticky and when he pulled them away to inspect them, he saw blood.

Scott was looking at him again and his eyes were full of panic. They had just saved Lydia, this was supposed to be a victory. Stiles had to be fine. God, please let him be fine. “Stiles?” He hated the way his voice shook.

But Stiles was already looking at Lydia again. “Lydia, it is going to be fine. Scott, to Deaton's, now!”

Lydia scrambled away from him and pressed her hands to her ears again. “No no no no, I did this, it was me, oh my god, this is all my fault”, she muttered. Stiles stretched out a hand to touch her and calm her down, but she jerked away. “No, stay away! Please.”

This was not happening right now. Did she hurt him? Lydia remembered the scream she let out earlier. It had thrown the guards against the walls and killed them immediately. There were so many voices in her head and she couldn't stop them from screaming at her. The urge to scream was so strong, but she wouldn't let another one out, afraid, that it could mean, that Stiles was dying.

“Lydia, it was not your fault.” Stiles said desperately, because the last thing he wanted was her feeling guilty for things she had no control over.

“Mum, you have to help us”, Stiles looked at Scott confusedly, but then saw that he was on the phone. “Yes, we got Lydia out, we are on our way to Deaton's right now. But listen, Stiles is bleeding out of his ear.” Scott took a sharp turn and Stiles held onto the door handle to not get thrown around.

Scott looked at him in the rearview mirror. “Are you feeling dizzy?”

“You mean other than from your driving?” Stiles tried to make a joke, but could see that Scott was not having it. He wanted to say that he was fine, but Scott looked at him with such sincere concern in his eyes, that Stiles couldn't bring himself to do it. “Well...yeah, I guess...”

“Yes, he said he is.” Scott said to Melissa on the phone and then listened, before asking again. “Any headaches? Nausea or ringing in your ears?”

How did Scott know all his symptoms? Was this something bad? Stiles could only nod. Now he was getting panicky, too. The ringing in his ears seemed to get more prominent with every second now. It made his head spin and his breaths started to get shaky as well. Stiles reminded himself to stay calm and continue breathing, but the uncertainty and adrenaline rush leaving his body made hot shivers wash over his body.

Lydia was still frantically muttering things to herself and Scott was talking to him, but he couldn't hear it. The world was spinning in and out of focus. “Oh god”, he muttered. By now the ringing in his ears overpowered everything and the blood rushed through them like angry waves crushing against the shore.

Stiles laid his head against the cold window to stop the pounding of his head and it seemed like only now his body realised how tired he actually was. His eyelids became heavy and he had no strength left in him. Slowly all sound disappeared and darkness took him in.

Stiles slowly blinked awake. Fluorescent lights were all around him and the familiar smell of disinfectant was in the air. He was in a hospital. Again.

“Hey you.” Stiles followed the sound and saw Melissa and his dad next to his bed. “You were asleep for a few hours, probably passed out from exhaustion.”

It sounded like Melissa was talking through clouds. Stiles chuckled. “Yeah, that does sound like me.” He slowly sat upright and groaned when a headache started to form immediately.

His dad sent him a teary smile and Stiles returned it. He leaned forward and hugged Stiles tightly. “Hey kid.” Hot pain shot through his ear and Stiles flinched. Noah immediately pulled away. “What is it, are you okay?”

Stiles' hand subconsciously shot up to his ear, but what he felt was not expected. “What the-?” Bandages seemed to be wrapped around his head.

“You have ruptured eardrums,” Melissa explained. “Must have been a hell of a scream.”

Stiles huffed out a laugh. “Oh yeah, you have no idea.”

“Scott told me everything. But his eardrums were already healed by the time he got here.”

“Lucky him”, Stiles muttered under his breath.

Noah sighed. “Can you maybe stop getting involved for like at least a week? This is getting exhausting”, he said with a smile.

“Dad, you and I both know, that this is not going to happen.” He smirked at him and Noah laughed in response.

He patted Stiles' hand. “Yeah, I know. I am just glad you are okay.”

“We will get the others, I am sure they will be happy to see you.” Melissa said and Noah stroke over Stiles' head before they both left the room.

Stiles fell back into the pillows and took a deep breath. He was beyond relieved, that he had nothing serious. When dealing with supernatural, even small things could mean death and suffering, so hearing that he “just” had ruptured eardrums nearly made him laugh.

There was a soft knock on the door and then Scott wheeled Lydia inside the room. She was in a wheelchair and still looked pale, but better than the last time he had seen her. Lydia too had bandages around her head and her eyes were puffy, she had been crying.

“Glad to see that you are okay, buddy.” Scott said and went over to hug him tightly.

“Me, too.” Stiles looked at Lydia. She didn't meet his glance, she looked miserable. “You know this wasn't your fault, right?” She just shrugged and looked to the floor.

“He is right”, Scott started. “They drilled holes into your head, this was out of your control.”

Stiles blinked rapidly. “I am sorry, did you just say _holes into her head_?!” He couldn't believe what he just heard. They drilled holes into her skull?! Oh, these people were so dead. Hot anger started to form in his stomach.

“They said this was to channel my banshee and make it more powerful”, Lydia said quietly. “It made me more vulnerable to the voices in my head and I just _had to_ scream, I couldn't help myself...”

Stiles leaned towards her and took her hand in his. “Lydia, these people are the monsters, not you, okay?”

Lydia looked up at him and could see the fire in his eyes. She was still feeling guilty for what she had done. On days like these she hated her powers and what they made her do. Especially when they hurt people she loved.

She squeezed his hand and forced a smile on her face. “You feeling better today? I thought that...” Lydia couldn't finish the sentence. She had been so afraid after seeing the blood on Stiles' face yesterday. Terrified, that she had seriously hurt him.

“Not after hearing what they have done to you”, Stiles said through clenched teeth. “But we will both be okay. I promise you.”

And Lydia believed him. She knew that he was always there for her and with their help, she could get through this.

“But the voices, they are gone now?” Stiles asked and stroke a thumb over her hand, which made her feel fuzzy and warm inside.

“They are still there, but mostly in the back of my head. Deaton came over and literally pushed mistletoe into my head and that seemed to have stopped it.”

“Jesus Christ”, Stiles muttered under his breath.

“We will figure this out together.” Scott said and laid a hand on her shoulder. Lydia smiled at him thankfully and nodded. Scott could see how much it hurt Stiles to hear what Lydia had went through and he wasn't feeling any different. He hated seeing his friends in pain.

“Thanks for coming after me.” Lydia said and smiled warmly at both of them.

“Of course, that's what we do”, Stiles shrugged with a smirk. “We take care of each other.”

“Yeah, we are pretty good at that”, Scott smiled.

They all hugged tightly. Happy to have survived again. Happy to have each other.


End file.
